


Стив-счастливчик

by MsAda



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAda/pseuds/MsAda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>об ирландском везении</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стив-счастливчик

Баки любит Стива.  
Господи, да как же его не любить?!

Посмотрите на это только: тощий, жесткий, звонкий как черенок для швабры, принимает боксерскую стойку, кулаки свои вскидывает – и плевать, что его шатает. Петух чертов ирландский. Вот как не любить его?  
Баки тихо смеется под нос и с проворностью достает из кармана кастет. Теперь их здесь двое на трое.  
– Ты, счастливчик, – гундосит он после, пока Стив унимает кровь, льющуюся у него из носа, – а если б я не искал тебя?  
– Я бы справился как-нибудь, – хмурится Стив, заставляя Баки прыснуть.  
Из левой ноздри вылетает от смешка уже сильно промокший клочок грубой ваты.  
– Везунчик, – твердит Бак, – ирландский везунчик ты.

Баки любит его.  
А что ему делать?  
Баки уже все сделал. Баки сменил компресс. Дал лекарства. В больницу звонил от мисс Адлер – врач велел помолиться, сказал, больше помочь-то нечем.  
Так что Баки сидит рядом с ним. Сидит, молчит. Смотрит пристально, красными от недосыпа, абсолютно сухими глазами. Веснушки считает. Их до черта на костлявых плечах, на носу, на щеках. Обычно их не разобрать, но Стив побледнел и стало видно целую россыпь, набор небольших созвездий. Все ирландская кожа. И чертов румянец этот – он пугал Баки прежде, в начале болезни – исчез и заодно забрал цвет даже с губ. Конопушки аж на губах.  
– Ба-а-ак... поспи, – шепчет Стив еле слышно. Кашель ему сорвал голос полностью, – все со мной будет... нормально.  
– Заткнись и поправляйся, – рычит ему тихо Бак.  
– Я поправлюсь, – придурок лишь улыбается, – ты же сам говорил, я счастливчик, да ведь? Так что мне повезет.  
Да черт бы ее побрал, – думает про себя Баки, – гордость твою несчастную. Разве трудно сказать, что на стельки нет денег? Как вообще можно было додуматься: сунуть зимой газеты? Вот пускай твой ирландский характер вытаскивает тебя. И характер, и гордость... и удача твоя несчастная.  
Когда Стив спустя несколько дней поднимается, слабо щурится блеклым зимним лучам у окна, зябко кутаясь в старый плед, Баки только довольно ворчит:  
– Счастливчик, а я как знал же!

Баки любит его, остолопа.  
Вокруг такие девахи! А он мнет в руках шляпу, не знает, куда глаза подевать от их тревожного щебета. Перепуганы все ужасно. Кроме Баки – экзамены нынче у Стива, а Баки здесь поддержать.  
– Дамы, если желаете, то я знаю, где взять везенье! – Баки шутит, кривляется, как зазывала в цирке. – Никакой злой профессор не будет вам страшен!  
– Да-а-а? – тянет светленькая, в синей кофточке.  
Зыркает из угла нервный парень со скрученным ватманом – хмуро, но с интересом.  
– Мой приятель ирландец! – Баки слегка поспешно ловит в дружески крепкий захват бедолагу "ирландца". – В детстве его кто-то там поцеловал: лепрекон или, может, фея, я не знаю. Но суть в том, что с тех пор этот замечательный парень приносит удачу!  
Дамы лишь скептически переглядываются.  
– Да! Достаточно поцеловать! – радостно заявляет им Баки.  
– Что ты несешь, болван! – огорченно взрывается Стив из-под локтя, пока леди заводят глазки, раскусив, наконец, обман.  
Ну да, парни на все пойдут, если хотят познакомиться – верно, думают они. В сущности, они правы.  
– Можно в щечку, он скромник, – Баки сдает назад.  
Стив краснеет – и вот оно! Девушки очарованы!  
Они все получают отличные баллы. Стив получает – ах! – сразу три поцелуя. Когда его леди уходят, пересмеиваясь, перешучиваясь меж собой, он смеется смущенно тоже, носовым платком смазывает помаду.  
– Не везунчик ли, Роджерс? – Баки собой доволен.  
Стив глядит на него, улыбаясь:  
– Все может быть, Барнс. Все может. С другом мне повезло, – добавляет он, – это так.

Баки любит этого идиота.  
Он смерти в пасть пойдет вслед за этим придурком – и никаких сомнений.  
И не важно, что крутит желудок, от страха тошнит – плевать. Наплевать на бессонницу и на сухие спазмы, раз стреляет нормально. Некогда здесь зевать, некогда расслабляться, все здесь серьезно, парни. Стив как заговоренный – чертов их капитан. Не берет его пуля – болтают. А Баки знает, он латал этот клоунский яркий костюм, он штопал прорехи от пуль, потому что Стив мог спать, в отличие от него, значит – обязан спать.  
Бак боится. Не смерти. К ней он попривык, давно уж. Но все планы – на грани, а Череп хитер. Всегда что-то может чуть-чуть не заладиться – и под откос, как поезд. Стив сбивается с ног, тренируя своих солдат, выбивая бумаги, приказы, до хриплого горла споря с Филиппсом и другими. И не рисковать – нельзя. Они тише, хитрей и смертельней огромной раскаленной машины, которую создал кто-то сумасшедший от злобы: Гитлер? Череп? Зола?  
Если что-нибудь вдруг не заладится. Вдруг подведет винтовка. Или зрение. Храбрость. Баки не знает, как успокоиться. Смотрит на Стива. Им выходить. Он смотрит, потому что когда видит Стива, родного, то может ровно дышать.  
Стив все видит. Он их Капитан. Он помнит сумрак лаборатории, мутный сержантов взгляд.  
– Эй, – он вдруг улыбается Баки, весело и знакомо. Чуть лукаво.  
Он, улыбаясь, ловит Баки в сильные руки и обнимает – жесткий, большой, высокий, наклоняется, чтобы прижаться лбом ко лбу Баки, вымахал, каланча.  
– Эй, – твердит он, – да брось. Ничего не случится. Все, что тебе нужно – немного удачи. Ты знаешь же, где ее взять. Ну, давай, Бак, – и взгляд его заговорщический сердце переворачивает, – Давай, – говорит он, – ты знаешь, что делать, Бак.  
Бак смеется. Его отпускает. Стив держит, и он хохочет. У него талисман под боком – ну что здесь переживать. Смех нервозный, но искренний.  
Баки целует – звонко, крепко, шуточно, в губы, с размаху, с забавным и глупым чмоком.  
Стив глядит на него. Надо вспомнить, зачем дышать.

Барнс любил его.  
Лет с десяти любил. Девяносто долгих лет он любил его. Может быть, забывал. И быть может, пытался убить его – в шутку или серьезно, случалось всякое.  
Только Баки любил его. Обожал.  
Да, они расходились, терялись, теряли друг друга. То он отплывал воевать, а то Стив забывал писать. Сколько в плен попадал Баки – но всегда возвращался, словно плохой пенни. И Стив его возвращал.  
Стив однажды вернулся. Тоже. Он так же открыл глаза, как не раз открывал их Солдат, возможно, точно так же неловко стирал горький иней с кожи. Барнс не спрашивал, он не успел расспросить. Всего и успел – признать.  
Если может быть, боже, на свете хоть что-то еще хорошее, то пусть правдой окажется то, что лопочет Старк.

Баки любит его. Прижимает к себе, дурного – дурной пенни, вернулся. Обнимает его, смеется, бормочет что-то, сухо всхлипывает, содрогаясь:  
– Счастливчик, – бормочет, – ирландская твоя рожа.  
Стив отвечает – неясно, на что отвечает, но он отвечает:  
– Да.


End file.
